Metamorphoses (1978 film)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Saniro Film *Sanrio presents *Based on the stories by: Ovid *"Winds of Change" *Narrated by: Peter Ustinov *Music by: Alec R. Costandinos *Music Supervisor: John Caper, Jr. *Lyrics by: Enoch Anderson *Music Arranged by: Ray Knehnetsky *Story adapted by: Takashi *Narration Written by: Norman Corwin *Executive Producer: Shintarô Tsuji *Produced by: Walt deFaria and Terry Ogisu, Hiromu Tsugawa *Animation Directed by: Takashi Ending Credits *Sequence Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Richard Huebner, Sadao Miyamoto, Amby Paliwoda, Ray Patterson, Manny Perez, George Singer, Stan Walsh *Production Designers: Paul Julian, Ray Aragon, Kuni Fukai, Rebecca Ortega Mills, Akira Uno *Animation: Edwin Aardal, John Ahern, Mikiharu Akabori, Robert Carlson, Brad Case, Maria Dail, Edward DeMattia, Joan Drake, Edgar Friedman, Edwardo Fuentes, Morris Gollub, Fred Grable, Masami Hata, Fred Hellmich, Ernesto Lopez, Daniel Noonan, Ken O'Brian, Jack Ozark, William Pratt, Thomas Ray, Virgil Ross, Glenn Schmitz, Joan Swanson, Reuben Timmins, James Walker, John Walker, Shigeru Yamamoto, Rudolfo Zamora *Assistant Animation: Carole Beers, O.B. Barkley, Jean Blanchard, Gail Finkeldi, Mabel Gesner, Valerie Gifford, Teruo Handa, Maya Matsuyama, Ray McSpadden, Fujiko Miller, Emory Myrick, Harouki Oonishi, Phil Phillipson, Ron Scholefield, Grace Stanzell, Emily Steele, Haruo Takahashi, John Tucker, Richard Trueblood, Bob Tyler, Gisele Van Bark, Bonita Versh *Layout: Nino Carbe, Oscar Dufaux, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tony Rivera, Ed Verreaux *Background: Yukio Abe, Ron Dias, Alison Julian, Phil Lewis, Eric Semones, Gloria Wood *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Joanna Combellick *Ink & Paint: Eugene Guidice, Alice Lopez, Susan McKay, Miho Nagisa, Else Rehme, Emalene Seutter, Diane Strong, Joyce Walker *Animation Checkers: Kathy Barrows, Roleene Greenwood, Buff Nerbovig, Jeanne Thorpe *Ink & Paint Checkers: Elrene Cowan, Claudia Danielson, Kit Knowles, Marianne Tucker, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Special Effects: Janet Brown, Dorothy Bishop, Nila Clayton, Judith Mendel, Marilyn Shimokochi *Cell Wipers: Jerome Stocks, Jim Stocks *Music Coordinator: Bob Randles *Assistant Music Coordinator: Debbie Handelman *Recording Engineer: Michael Denecke *Music Mix-Down and Recording: James Corbett/Jack Woltz *Special Sound Effects: Sound Arts, Peter Bergren, Jim Cypherd, Bob Walter, Dan Wyman *Second Unit Photography Director: Bill Millar *Camera: Jack Harmon *Photographed on Location at Pebble Beach, California *Sound: The Todd-AO Corporation *Supervising Cinematographer: Bill Millar *Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Post Production Assistants: Bee Ottinger, Susan Sullivan *Production Coordinators: Susumu Aketagawa, Tsunemasa Hatano, Candice Tanny, Atsushi Tomioka *Animation Camera: Bill Coffin, Alan Harding, Gary Huddleston, Pat Kenly, Chuck Martin, Don Baker, Rocco Damiano, Marlyn O'Connor, Stanly Miller, Bill Tompkin, Robert Velguth *Animation Facilities: Dickson/Vasu, Hollywood *Production Managers: Willie Ito/Ray Thursby *Production Assistant: Gwen Hirota, Nancy Park, Hiroko Sone, Tony Triantafellu, Billie Zimmerman *Title Design: Roger Huebner *Special Photographic Effects: F-Stop *Lens: Panavision *Color by Technicolor® *Special Anamorphic Camera Systems Design: Jim Dickson, Bill Millar, Howard Pearson *Producer Gives Special Thanks to: Tina Holtberg, Dr. Barry Cooper *Approved No. 25215 Motion Picture Association of America *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. *This picture made under the jursidiction of IATSE affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © MCMLXXVII Sanrio Film Corporation of America All Rights Reserved Recut Opening Logo and Credits *Saniro Film *Sanrio presents *Based on the stories by: Ovid *"Winds of Change" *Narrated by: Peter Ustinov *Music by: Alec R. Costandinos *Music Supervisor: John Caper, Jr. *Lyrics by: Enoch Anderson *Music Arranged by: Ray Knehnetsky *Story adapted by: Takashi *Narration Written by: Norman Corwin *Executive Producer: Shintarô Tsuji *Produced by: Walt deFaria and Terry Ogisu, Hiromu Tsugawa *Animation Directed by: Takashi Ending Credits *"Red Hot River of Fire" **Sung by: Pattie Brooks *"Future Legend", Where Are You Going, Perseus", "Star Child", "You Gave Me My Dreams" **Sung by: Arthur Simms *Music Coordinator for Casablanca Records and FilmWorks, Inc.: Steve Bedell *Music Recording Engineers: Peter Kelsey and Scott Litt *Music Performed by: Bad News Travels Fast *Original Soundtrack Album on: Casablanca Records and Tapes *Supervising Editor: Jack Woods *Re-Recording: Don MacDougall, Bob Glass, Todd-AO *Sound Editorial Service: Mag City, Hollywood *Sequence Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Richard Huebner, Sadao Miyamoto, Amby Paliwoda, Ray Patterson, Manny Perez, George Singer, Stan Walsh *Production Designers: Paul Julian, Ray Aragon, Kuni Fukai, Rebecca Ortega Mills, Akira Uno *Animation: Edwin Aardal, John Ahern, Mikiharu Akabori, Robert Carlson, Brad Case, Maria Dail, Edward DeMattia, Joan Drake, Edgar Friedman, Edwardo Fuentes, Morris Gollub, Fred Grable, Masami Hata, Fred Hellmich, Ernesto Lopez, Daniel Noonan, Ken O'Brian, Jack Ozark, William Pratt, Thomas Ray, Virgil Ross, Glenn Schmitz, Martha Swanson, Reuben Timmins, James Walker, John Walker, Shigeru Yamamoto, Rudolfo Zamora *Layout: Nino Carbe, Oscar Dufauz, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tony Rivera, Ed Verreauz *Background: Yukio Abe, Ron Dias, Alison Julian, Phil Lewis, Eric Semones, Gloria Wood *Supervisor of Photography: Bill Millar *Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Production Coordinators: Susumu Aketagawa, Tsunemasa Hatano, Candice Tanny, Atsushi Tomioka *Production Managers: Ray Thursby and Willie Ito *Production Assistant: Gwen Hirota, Nancy Park, Hiroko Sone, Tony Triantafellu *Titles by: F-Stop *Narration Recording: National Film Studios of Ireland *Animation Camera: Dickson/Vasu *Panavision *Technicolor® *MGM *Creative Consultant: Kohan West *Executive in Charge of Production: Ken Kawarai *This picture made under the jursidiction of IATSE affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® *Approved No. 25215 Motion Picture Association of America *1979 Copyright © Sanrio Communications All Rights Reserved *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. Category:Credits